Storage systems may be implemented in electronic systems, such as computers, cell phones, hand-held electronic devices, etc. Some storage systems, such as solid state drives (SSDs), embedded Multi-Media Controller (eMMC) devices, Universal Flash Storage (UFS) devices, and the like may include non-volatile storage memories for storing user data from a host. Non-volatile storage memories provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and may include NAND flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and programmable conductive memory, among other types of memory that can be written to a particular number of times throughout their lifetime.
Non-volatile memory cells can be programmed to a desired state. As an example, some memory cells can be programmed to one of multiple states that can correspond to (e.g., be encoded with) different bit patterns. The particular programmed state of a cell can be determined by, for example, comparing the threshold voltage of the cell to a reference voltage In some examples, a threshold voltage (Vt) of a cell can drift, which can make accurate sensing (e.g., reading) difficult since the drift may need to be tracked in order to ensure use of proper demarcation/read voltages.